


The Mutant Boys

by shadowshaveoffended (summerdayghost)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Gen, Notfic, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/shadowshaveoffended
Summary: that x-men au i will probably never get around to but still deserved to exist in some capacity outside of my head





	The Mutant Boys

[](http://uploads.im/Wtbvw.jpg)

Xavier Institute of Higher Learning was the number one reason Blue had developed her two rules: One, stay away from boys because they were trouble. And two, stay away from X-Men, because they were bastards.

Or in which the boys are all X-Men (with the exception of Noah who is still a ghost but everyone thinks he's a mutant instead so everyone is just as aware of him being a ghost at first as they are normally).

Gansey has regenerative properties. Ronan can pull things from dreams. Adam has plant powers he certainly didn't ask for (okay maybe he did but that's a long story, and also his parents don't realize exactly what sort of place Xavier is but that's another long story).

Blue comes from a family of psychics and hey you can't prove that they're mutants. Blue essentially has the powers of Rogue but as long as she never kisses anybody she should be fine, right?

They all become friends and get into a lot of trouble typical of mutant teenagers.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the details of this are flexible in my mind, but I doubt this idea will get any farther than this.


End file.
